duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Othala House
Hybyli Othala / Othala House Newly founded at the start of 2011, Hybyli Othala ('Homestead of Family') is a multi-tradition chantry created to address the needs of Tradition and Orphan mages, sorcerers, and psychics who prefer to focus on Magely matters. It is designed to be a close-knit group on many levels, and to deal with the problems that arise within the Mage and Sorcerer community. It is meant to be an tight-knit group of peers of various capabilities more than a prestige organization, and members are expected to contribute to the chantry on whatever levels they can, within reason. Financial support, teaching, use of personal contacts and allies, creating wards and protective spells, and building the Library and Sancta in the works are among the things that are welcomed as forms of assistance. As a community, Othala expects members to contribute and not just use the resources. Its Founder's cabal is rumored to have paid for the building's downpayment through clever use of Entropy at casinos. A few key notes about this Chantry: *Predominantly a Learning and Protection Chantry *Located in urban Denver *Apartments are separate from the chantry proper and open to guests of the residents; admission to the Chantry areas is granted with the permission of the Chantry Leader. *The library and chantry lounge areas are open to all friends of the Chantry recognized by the Chantry Leader, or in his stead, its Guardian. *The practical areas are restricted to members of the Chantry only. *The associated Node is allowed for use only to those who are accepted by its guardian, Dreadlor. . Statistics and Details: *''Current Library Rating: 4 (5 with the aid of Thomas, the raven librarian) *''Security: ''Top-flight mundane security, extensive warding of the Chantry areas including wards to keep out uninvited guests, disguise what the building is used for, and to disguise the presence of the wards themselves. *''Horizon Realm: None *''Status: None yet *''Information Systems: ''Cutting-edge computer connections with the best security the Virtual Adept consultant/designer could provide. *''Amenities: ''A number of on-premises apartments for full members and employees, each with network connectivity via the building system. There is a well equipped common kitchen and dining area, along with a common room for people to collect and relax. There's also a gym/workout room and several magical workspaces that are intended to eventually be Traditon-specific Sancta. All residents are expected to help with the day to day work needed to keep those areas going. ... '''The node:' The Red Rocks node is located in the Cave of Seven Ladders, and is protected by Dreadlor, a Wyld Ancestor Spirit/Dreamspeaker who allows access to the node to those that have made their way to his home and made a pact of protection with him. This node does not belong ''to Othala House, but most of its members are welcomed there. . '''Cabals (resident or associated):' *Red Rocks Guardians (resident) *John Woo's Revenge (resident) *The Arcanists (associated) *Seventh Heaven (associated) . Chantry Leadership *Stefan Michaelsson, Euthanatos, Founder (on-premises) *John Deacon Preston, Euthanatos, Knights of Radamanthys, Guardian/Sword-Thane (on-premises) *Ross Greeve, Akashic Brotherhood, Guardian (on-premises at his dojo) . Chantry Staff *Mike Hammersmith, Cult of Ecstasy, Counselor and Den (Mack) Daddy (on-premises) *PJ Rose, Network Goddess and Technology Expert (on-premises) *Casey Brandon Hammersmith, Enchanter and Assistant Techno-Geek (on-premises), and Samuel J. Pontiac, her familiar. *Shalae Silvanus, Euthanatos, Archivist/Librarian (on-premises) . Chantry Members *Arron Arceneau, Euthanatos *Beth McCarthy, Orphan, and Lucky Polychrome Etcetera, her lynx familiar *Jeremiah Sinclair, Order of Hermes (dual membership) *Jeneane Cross, Celestial Chorus sorcerer/psychic *Lerrick Walker, Order of Hermes *Leviticus Minnericht, Cult of Ecstasy *Liam Collins, Sons of Ether *Martina Middleton Chadwell, Akashic Brotherhood, and her chimerical familiar Sombra the Half-Left *Mukosaburou Ryutarou, Hollow One *Neasa Silvanus, Euthanatos sorcerer *Rachael Farian, Celestial Chorus *Skate, Cult of Ecstasy/Euthanatos *Tempest Mohr, Orphan *Trevor Benson, Cult of Ecstasy Inactive Members: *Arthur Morningway, Order of Hermes bani ''Fortunae *Felicia Lucas, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Ex Miscellanea *Granger Heardly, Euthanatos *Jake Mayfield, psychic and medium *Spencer Wayvare, Euthanatos, Knights of Radamanthys Associates, Allies, and Consors *Bianca Middleton, ghost, mother of Martina Middleton Chadwell *Brian Hawthorne, Order of Hermes sorcerer, consor to Casey Brandon Hammersmith (NPC) *Dai Takemori, consor to Arron Arceneau *Diana Bear, Piskey, consor to Liam Collins *Kyle Gray, Eiluned Sidhe, consor to Beth McCarthy *Thomas Paddington Artur Sharpbeak, the raven librarian (NPC) . Spirit Guardian, Cave of the Seven Ladders ''. . Category:Mage Category:Chantry Category:Setting